An 18-year-old man is described in whom rheumatic heart disease, as evidenced by the presence of classic Aschoff bodies, occurred in combination with a congenitally bicuspid (purely incompetent) aortic valve. To our knowledge, this is the first report documenting the presence of rheumatic heart disease in congenitally bicuspid aortic valve in the same patient.